lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunga
Bunga is a fearless honey badger and Kion's best friend in the Disney Juniorshow The Lion Guard. He is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa. His position on the team is the Bravest. Background Personality Bunga is fun-loving and yet trouble making as seen the first video clip while he was playing with Kion. Bunga got a python snake tangled up and at the pond while going across he landed on the snout of a crocodile annoying it. When their fruit ball ended up in the Outlands, Bunga showed fearless and reckless behavior by jumping down into the Outlands but before he did Bunga said, "Simba is a big old scaredy cat when it comes to the Outlands", meaning he doesn't show respect to authority figures. Although he is considered the Bravest of the Lion Guard, he is unfortunately not very bright and as a result, his bravery often gets him into situations where he doesn't realize the danger he has put himself (and sometimes, his friends) in. Physical Appearance Bunga is shown to be a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is dark silvery-blue. He sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are somewhat overlarge and distinctly gap-filled. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga is first seen playing Baobab Ball with Kion on Pride Rock. After unintentionally disrupting Simba teaching Kiara how to be Queen, the two leave to continue their game elsewhere. During their game (where they encounter a crocodile named Makuu and a cobra named Ushari), the baobab fruit ends up in the Outlands. Kion refuses to go into the Outlands as Simba had forbidden him to, but Bunga goes in to fetch it. However, he is spotted by a hyena named Janja, who sends his henchmen Cheezi and Chungu to bring Bunga to him as food. Bunga is captured by the two hyenas, but is saved by Kion, who lets out a loud roar where lions in the sky appear roaring with him, much to the shock of the hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape to safety. Bunga returns to Pride Rock with Kion and comes upon Simba and Rafiki (who heard Kion's roar). Rafiki reveals that Kion used the Roar of the Elders, before he and Simba take Bunga and Kion to an area of Pride Rock called The Lair of the Lion Guard where they talk of the previous Lion Guard, which was led by Kion's great-uncle Scar, who lost his Roar of the Elders after he used it to kill his fellow Lion Guard members after they refused to help him overthrow his older brother Mufasa as King. Simba tells Kion that he is now the leader and fiercest member of the new Lion Guard and sends him out to get members to be the bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. As he goes around the Pride Lands, Kion invites Bunga to become the bravest member as he is the bravest animal he knows, to which an excited Bunga agrees. Soon after, the two hear a distress call from Kiara's friend Zuri (whose claws are stuck in a log) and go to help. After Zuri is freed, Bunga reveals to her, Kiara, Tiifu along with Timon and Pumbaa about Simba making Kion the leader of the Lion Guard and he is the first member. At first Timon and Pumbaa don't wish for Bunga to join as they consider it work, but via singing "Zuka Zama", Bunga is able to convince otherwise. Afterwards, Bunga goes with Kion to find three more members for the Lion Guard. They pick a cheetah named Fuli to be the fastest, a hippopotamus named Beshte to be the strongest and an egret named Ono to be the keenest of sight. However soon after, Simba arrives and is disappointed with Kion's choices as the Lion Guard has always been made of lions and berates his son for treating his new role as a game. After Simba leaves, Kion goes to have alone time as Bunga watches on sadly. Shortly after, Janja and his clan attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede. Bunga warns Kion, who gives him along with Fuli, Beshte and Ono a Mark of the Guard on their shoulders before the group set out to deal with the hyenas. Upon noticing that Kiara is trapped in the stampede, Kion sends Bunga and Fuli out to help her. Bunga is able to get the gazelles away from Kiara by letting out a fart. Kiara thanks Bunga for saving her. Bunga and Fuli rejoin the others and watch Kion use the Roar of the Elders to blast Janja and his clan back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard Bunga returns in the Spin-off series along with the rest of the Guard. Abilities * Powerful Stink: Like all Honey Badgers, Bunga can shoot a powerful stinky spray that has some good uses like scaring baboons out of a falling tree but thanks to his uncle Pumbaa he was able to increase from his training. * Animal Strength and Combat: Bunga is shown to be able to have the strength to hold Goigo and easily defeated Mzingo. * Animal Speed: Bunga is fast enough to catch up to Kion. * Animal Agility: Bunga is able to flip in the air as he proven to be the most agile of the group. * Animal Resistance: Bunga's thick skin prevents him from being hurt by sharp objects like a porcupine's quills. * Venom Immunity: As a honey badger, Bunga is immune to snake venom. * Climber: As a honey badger, Bunga is a excellent climber on trees but not climbing on rocks. * Intelligence: Rafiki had stated that Bunga will be the most intelligent animal in the Pride Lands if he thinks things through. He was proven not to be that intelligent but he was shown to be intelligent enough to use his gas to save Kiara from the stampede. Trivia * Bunga is the Indonesian word for "flower", who is also the name of the skunk in the 1942 film Bambi. * He has abnormal coloring for a African honey badger which are normally black-and-white. * In the series, Bunga represents the bravest of the Lion Guard. In reality, honey badgers are one of the toughest, most fearless and fiercest creatures, even getting lions to back off. * Bunga is friendly and good-natured, when real honey badgers are cranky and fierce. * He shares the same eye model as Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. * Bunga's voice actor, Joshua Rush, also provides the voice of Jeremy Birnbaum from the Disney XD show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * He is the second character to be adopted by Timon and Pumbaa, which becomes a major plot point in one episode. * According to "Bunga and the King" Simba and Bunga are adoptive brothers since both were raised by Timon and Pumbaa. This would also mean that Kion is Bunga's nephew and Kiara is his niece. Category:Characters Category:Honey Badgers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Main Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Young Animals